


Build

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Implied Dysphoria, Inktober 2019, Post-The Transformers: Unicron Issue 6 (IDW), Self-Esteem Issues, They live because fuck you AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: It’s strange to watch your own body being constructed.No, in fact Starscream had already overlooked the creation of several frames he used in the past, but there were many differences.First, he wasn’t dead then. Second, those frames weren’t right.This one was.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Build

It’s strange to watch your own body being constructed.

No, in fact Starscream had already overlooked the creation of several frames he used in the past, but there were many differences.

First, he wasn’t dead then. Second, those frames weren’t right.

This one was.

This one was perfect, taken from the dream he had never realized he had until Windblade uncovered the form his spark always desired. There was certain artistry in how the project was executed, not complete yet, not ready for the transfer, but breathtaking already.

Starscream thought it was something not quite right with how this new body looked.

„So, how it is?” asked the mech responsible for turning the concept Windblade and Bumblebee provided him into this piece of art. „Because there is not much place for improvement right now.”

Starscream snorted, or he would if anyone except for ‘Bee could hear him. Disadvantages of being a ghost. He was not able to criticize this Velocitronian, Knock Out, who turned out to be a real artist when it came to designing frames.

Knock Out was also a vain and sarcastic creature and Starscream hated him for that – he was annoyed by him before, in fact, but right now, having his new body in Knock Out’s hands was almost infuriating.

„Tell him he could do better,” Starscream said to Bumblee.

Bumblebee shrugged.

„He wants to find a reason to criticize your work.”

„Just great” Knock Out answered. „Pain in my aft. Why had I ever agreed to this?”

„Payment.”

„Well, frag. Tell the ghost, ‘Bee, that if he doesn’t have anything constructive to say, I’ll be back to finishing my work.”

„Well? Starscream?” Bumblebee asked.

Starscream was silent.

He really wanted to find something wrong with this body. Something far from the perfection from his dreams, the perfection that couldn’t have been, because he did not deserve this: being alive again, have the body that would be really his own, having friends who apparently cared for him despite everything.

He never deserved anything that was good. The Universe never wanted to give the good things to him, so he had to fight for it, and then he was always dragged down again, made miserable.

And now he saw the shiny perfection waiting for him and he couldn’t stop thinking that it also has to be taken away from him because it had always been like that.

„It’s beautiful” he admitted.

This was a new world and new him. He could at least try, right?

  


**Author's Note:**

> This could be also a part of my Transformers series, but apparently you cannot make a fic part of two series at once.


End file.
